after blood ties
by nic16
Summary: Luc, Eddi, Sasha, Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**After 'blood ties' 02/01/2013**

* * *

Luc walked down the long corridor towards AAU, he was dreading today, unsure of what the day would hold. He scanned his ID and pushed the door open to find Sasha and Michael stood there waiting for him to arrive. Luc followed both his colleagues into the small office were they sat down and started to discuss what had happened.

"Luc, im gonna have to keep a lesh on you from now on, and if you pull a stunt like you did ever again i will have to report you. Your on your last chance" Michael said sturnly, whilst Sasha stood there immaturly, trying not to laugh.

"Ohh yeh, Sasha and i have both deided, you need to keep out of your lab until we know your not going to do something stupid like you did. So im going to need your key..." Michael stretched out his hand.

"But Michael my research project is due soon, the deadline was brought forward, please let me stay in there." Luc begged and Michael just kept saying no. He was only allowed in there when he wasnt supposed to be on shift.

From then on, the shift went slow, Michael escorted him to a shrink, to which he could sort out his problems, after nearly walking out twice, he finally told someone about what happened all those years ago.

As he left the shrinks office, he wasnt sure what to do. His shift was being covered by Sasha and Michael, and Michael told him to not go back today, but he went to Holby just to see if Michael would allow him to do some of his project.

"Michael" Luc yelled which echoed down the corridor.

"Ahh Hemingway, i thought i told you to take the rest of the day off."

"Well i was hoping that you would allow me to finalise my project and prepare it to be sent off before the deadline" Luc really hoped that the answer would be yes, although the look on Michaels face wasnt convincing.

"Okay Luc, you have until my shift ends then im going to come down and kick you out, after the state you were in, you need your sleep."

"Thank you Michael, i really appriciate this. And i am also sorry about what happened with the patient in theatre, he was just someone who has a similar past to me, it brought back the horrid memories."

"Well Hemingway, as long as that doesnt happen again i accept your apology. Now you better have your key and go before i change my mind." Michael handed over the key and walked back to the ward, Luc in the opposite direction.

After doing the write up for his research, well starting it, Luc thought best to tidy up the lab.

Whilst tidying he found the pictures from the war, memories came back. Sweat dripped down his face. He made the sudden movement of taking off his shoes and socks, then removing all the rest of his clothes leaving him in only his boxers once again. Whilst Luc had been doing that Michael had sent Sasha to check on him, when Sasha saw the state he was in, he hurried to the elevator and dialed Eddi's number, she eventually picked up.

"Eddi, its me Sasha. I need you. Well not so much me" Sasha said in a quick mumble

"Hey Sasha, slow down. Start again" calming Sasha down.

"Okay there was a patient that brought back memories from ages ago for Luc, now he keeps having breakdowns, this is the second time i found him in his lab in just boxers sat in a corner. He also injected his project into the patient to save his life, luckly it was only in view of me and Michael. He need you, even if you only come here for the day, it may help him. Please." Sasha begged. Eddi felt a tightness in her chest as Sasha went on talking about Luc, she needed him too. All she wanted was to come back to holby but her brother thought it would cause a relapse. But she was determind to see Luc.

"Sasha, make sure he doesnt leave the lab okay, i will be there in half an hour tops." Eddi cut off the phone and set off.

Half an hour later...

Eddi strolled down the corridors of holby, it felt like she never left. She had just come off the phone with Sasha informing him to give them space. When she got to the basement she didnt hesitate to walk in. Through the window she saw Luc sat where Sasha had said half an hour ago. She opened the door and walked over to him. Crouching down in front of him she placed her hands on his knees.

"Hey, you gonna tell me why Sasha called me. Telling me to get my backside here, and that you needed me." With the sound of her voice Luc's eyes popped open, shocked at the figure that stood before him. Although he was happy to see her after all this time. He stood up dragging Eddi with him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as possible.

"Eddi, i missed you soo much." he announced not at all embarased.

"Heyyy, im here now. Why dont i go get you some scrubs and we go to my old place, i never really moved out." she said in return dragging him towards the door.

"No need for the scrubs, i have my clothes here. And sure. Although, im not sure im ready to tell you all of the story, but this may explain my dissapearance." he said as he put on his clothes.

They locked the lab and walked to AAU to give Michael the key, after that they walked to Eddi's old flat. Stopping to get some food on the way.

* * *

**more soon, hope you enjoyed. Please review and give feedback, always happy to hear ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait, had so much on with a-level exams, now i have ISA's, so may be another long wait. Once again sorry.**

* * *

Both Eddi and Luc sat at the small breakfast bar in Eddi's old flat. They were both hungry and decided that they would talk after eating.

They seatled down on the sofa, after tidying up the pots and making a drink. Eddi decided it was best to keep quiet and let Luc do the talking since he said he was going to explain things.

"Okay Eddi, this may come to you as a bit of a shock but, i am in the army. When i left it was so that i could go to replace someone who had been killed, while i was out there people recognised me and started talking about what happened last time i was deployed. I should probably tell you that too, it was just before i came to Holby, well a year before as i got sent for therapy. While i was training i met this woman, Sarah, about the same age as me and she was one of the most similar person to me i have ever met. We werent allowed to date whilst in service or training at the same time. So we secretly saw each other outside of training, we just told our senior officer that we had become good friends and nothing else. When we were both deployed together, i promised her that when we got back i would propose and we would get married. Unfortunatly that didnt happen. It was her night off when there was an explosion, she was called to see if she could go help out, i did volunteer but with me being a medic they wouldnt allow me. I had the rest of the night of so went for a drink with the boys, and yes i did drink alcohol. Then one of the medics on duty came into our tent and told me that Sarah had been shot and was coming into the base hospital. I rushed with the medic and we took her into theatre but there was nothing they could do, and i couldnt help cause i had alcohol in my system. She bled to death on the table in my arms." Luc's eyes filled with tears.

"Luc, im so sorry. I understand why you have an obsession with blood, and why you dont drink alcohol. I know i would have been the same if i had been in that situation." As Eddi was comforting Luc she climbed up onto his lap and held onto him as tight as she could.

"Theres more, she had a rare blood disease which meant that her blood wouldnt clot. I was only on duty when i left you for less than half the time i was gone, the other half i was back in therapy and trying to forget about what had happened once again." Luc held onto Eddi like she was about to leave him.

"Hey, look" Eddi moved Luc's face so that he was looking at her. "If you need to go get some therapy, i will come with you. I will never leave you okay." She held his face in her hands. "Okay?"

"Thank you Eddi this means a lot." He carefully kissed her cheek.

"We will be okay Luc. I promise, i wont leave you, i will always be here with you. Unless thats not what you want, cause then i will leave." She continues to cling onto Luc.

"Eddi, i want you to stay with me, if thats 100% what you want."

"Yes, its 110% what i want. You know your really annoying, dont you understand why i came back?"

"Well Sasha called you so i was guessing thats why you came to me." With that Eddi adjusted herself so that she was stradeling his lap, she placed both hands on his face.

"LUC. Thats not why i came. Well its the reason i cam back early. I was going to move back in a couple days, i was finishing packing. The only reason i was moving back was to be with you. Yes Luc, it was to be with you, only you. You want to know why?" Luc nodded. "Because i love you, okay. I love you Luc." Eddi moved her face down to kiss him passionatly. When they finally broke off, Luc looked Eddi right in the eye.

"Eddi, i never expected you to say that. When we first met all we did was argue, i thought you hated me, and when we were together when the legionnaires breakout happened i thought you were just comforting me like you just did. But now i know you love me. When we argued, it turned me on, all i wanted to do was tell you i loved you, but i didnt have the nerve to incase you regected me. Eddi, i love you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy, feedback will be appriciated.**


End file.
